Forgotten Memories
by Narugirl101
Summary: Sakura has finally got what she wanted. Sasuke to come back. But she doesn't have feelings for him anymore! But what happens when she goes on a mission...and loses all her memeries? What if she get's help...from the enemy? And falls in love on the way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just had this idea one day so I was like...what the heck let's mack this into a story.

**So PLEASE reveiw and give me ideas...so yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

**"inner"**

_Thoughts, Flashback_

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura's P.O.V. :D**

Sasuke has finally come back to Konoha after he killed Orochimaru. He seemed weirdly interested in me. I couldn't help but notice it. He was actually taking interest in what I say; sometimes I would walk away then he'd call me back then say "Never mind…."

What's wrong with him?

So anyway….One day I was walking through Konoha. Today was finally a free day for me and no work from Tsunade! "**Good for us for crying out loud!" **My inner yelled. I've been working so hard I've barely had enough time for myself.

Then I ran into Sasuke. He was leaning on a wall looking out into space. I decided I should at least talk to him. "Hey Sasuke! How's it going?" I stopped calling him 'Sasuke-kun' for a while now. I don't know why.

He looked at me and gave me a playful smirk. "Hi Sakura." Then he got nervous and started stuttering. "S-So Sakura….I-I've been trying t-to ask you something f-for a while…."

I felt like falling over laughing. Sasuke….stuttering? Is this a crazy dream? "Well what is it?"

He put his hand behind his head. "I-I was wondering i-if…." I even saw a little pink in his cheeks…wait…WAS SASUKE BLUSHING? I decided to tease him a little…I mean…when will I get this opportunity? I went up closer to him. "Sasuke is something wrong?"

He got even redder. "No, I just wanted to ask you something."

I giggled and put my hand on his cheek. "Sasuke…do you have a fever?"

He got red again and stepped away. "Sakura, I want to ask you something."

I looked at him with a blank stare. **Oh great...he ruined all the fun! **My inner yelled. I know right. I thought back. "Ok then what is it?"

"Sakura I wanted to ask you-"

Suddenly a loud and very ANNOYING voice came from behind me. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" That could only be Naruto.

I turned around and gave Naruto a warm smile. "Hey Naruto! Anything interesting going on?"

Sasuke was obviously annoyed that Naruto interrupted him so he answered him rudely. "What do you want dobe?"

"I'm here to give a report from Granny Tsunade"

I tried to keep my happy self but my inner had other things to say. **We finally get a day off and we have to do more work? Are you kidding me? **"What is it Naruto?"

He was obviously happy that I asked. "We have to report to her office! We have a mission!" Naruto took my hand and pulled me. "Let's go!"

We arrived at the Hokage's office about three minutes later. "You called us master?"

"Actually, I did." Tsunade said putting down a document she was reading worriedly. "I'm assigning you to a mission in the sound. There seems to be groups of criminals in the area."

"So?" Naruto asked obviously not getting it.

"There have also been reports of stealing in the area. It's a C rank mission. You will leave in an hour."

"Hai!" And we all left to pack our things.

**_2 hours later..._**

We were running from the criminals. About ten minutes before we were watching them in the trees, but Naruto lost his footing and fell out of the tree.

Now we were running from very angry criminals who don't want us to get away. But luckily they were getting tired fast and stopped. But we ran for some more time just to be sure.

We stopped on a tree and Naruto instantly looked around. "Hey…where are we?"

I went up to him and hit him in the back of his head. "You baka! If you hadn't been clumsy back there we wouldn't be lost!"

Sasuke looked around to. "Sakura's right. We need to figure out how to get back to Konoha, but away from those criminals."

"Right." I said and jumped in front of them to a different tree branch. "I think we should go this way." I pointed to the west.

They both agreed and we set off. "Sakura?" Naruto asked

I turned. "What?"

"Well-.." Then he had panic in his voice. "Look out!"

Sasuke got panicked to. "Sakura! Stop!"

I didn't get what was going on but the next thing that happened was the area around me exploded. I felt myself falling to the ground as all the trees in front of me fell. I could hear Naruto yell, "SAKU-" before his voice disappeared behind the crash of trees. I finally fell hitting my head in the ground, and I blacked out.

* * *

**So how was it? Please tell me! And sorry for the cliffy...I hate cliffys too...**

**So PLEASE reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

**Chapter 2**

Deidara was walking in the forest with Sasori when they heard a huge explosion about a mile in front of them. Sasori instantly looked at Deidara accusingly.

"What un? I haven't set an explosion since this morning."

"Then what was that?"

"Let's go check it out un."

They instantly picked up speed.

They found a girl surrounded with wreckage around her. She was unconscious.

"Who is that un?" Deidara asked getting closer to her.

Sasori instantly recognized her features. "That's the girl who tried to kill me."

"Let's take her back to the base un."

"As a prisoner?" Sasori asked

"No way un. She's injured; we should at least look after her for a while." Deidara picked her up gently. "How did she try to kill you? She feels so light, and she looks so peaceful."

"Well she's deadly alright. She has high strength to surpass the Hokage's." Sasori said as they walked toward the hideout.

Deidara felt under her head and felt something wet, when he moved his hand her blood was on it. "Sasori! She's bleeding!"

Sasori took out a bandage. "Where?"

Deidara directed the spot and Sasori gently rapped **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** the bandage around her forehead. "Let's get her to the hideout. We can fix her up a little better."

**_1 hour later..._**

"Senpai! Sasori-sama! Who's the pretty girl?" Tobi ran/hopped/skipped over to them. **(A/N: I don't know how that's possible but use your imagination)**

"We found her after we heard an explosion. We'll take her to one of the guest rooms. She needs to be treated; can you get the first aid kit?" Sasori asked

"Hai Sasori! Tobi's a good boy!" And Tobi ran off.

They put her in one of the guest rooms. "She looks very peaceful un." Deidara said

"Take her pulse while I make sure Tobi doesn't get lost trying to find the first aid kit." Sasori left the room while Deidara laughed.

Once Sasori came back with the first aid kit they started to work on Sakura. Once they were done they left the room. "We just have to let her rest now."

**_To Sakura…._**

_**2 hours later...**_

Sakura woke up and looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" Then she realized she didn't know something that was VERY important. "WHO am I?"

Deidara came in while Sakura checked her surroundings, he laughed and she jumped. "I see you woke up, un."

She looked at him with a blank stare. "Where am i?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Aren't you going to yell at me or something?"

She went to sit on the bed. "Why would I do that? I don't know where I am or who I am."

"You don't know who you are?" Deidara asked

She shook her head no. "I don't remember a thing."

He looked at her panicked. "Wait here, I have an idea un." He left the room when he was sure Sakura was going to stay where she was. "Sasori!"

Sasori was in his room working on a puppet but he came out when he heard Deidara. "What is it? Did something happen to our guest?"

"Something happened all right un. She lost her memory." Deidara pulled Sasori to her room. "Maybe when she sees you she'll remember."

They arrived into the room and Sakura hadn't moved from her spot. "Hello. Who are you?"

Sasori went up to her. "What's your name?"

"I don't know"

"Do you know where you're from?"

"Not at all"

"Well, because you don't remember anything we should introduce ourselves. I'm Sasori, that's Deidara."

"Ok, I'm…" Sakura stopped and smiled awkwardly. "I forgot that I forgot my name."

"Well…..what do you remember?" Deidara asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She saw trees around her explode and she fell to the ground. Then she heard a voice yell "SAKU-…." And she felt a piercing pain in the back of her head and she instantly put her hand on it.

"Well un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura felt the bandages with surprise. "Well, I remember an explosion. And I remember someone yell 'Saku', then I felt a pain in the back of my head."

"Well, all we know, is that we heard an explosion and we found you around a lot of broken trees. We saved your life...ummm…..we should call you Saku for now since that's all you can remember from your name." Sasori said

"Well, Arigato." Sakura said. She felt a little tired and laid down.

"Are you tired un? You just rest, you've been through a lot." Deidara said.

She nodded off and soon fell asleep.

Sasori and Deidara left the room. "So should we tell her?" Sasori asked

"Tell her what un?" Deidara asked

"Tell her that she's from Konoha, and that she's our enemy." Sasori said

"No, she's already been through a lot un. Telling her that people who saved her life is the enemy would only make her even more frustrated and confused."

"Your right, hopefully she can get her memory back." Sasori said

* * *

**Me:So how was it? **

**Sakura: I don't know...why'd you make me look stupid?**

**Me: I did not!**

**Sasori: You kinda did...**

**Me: (angry) I'm sorry...are YOU in this conversation? (takes out a knife)**

**Sasori: Uhhh...no**

**Me: (Get's happy) Good! Now Sasori... (says in an angry voice) SAY IT!**

**Sasori: (Gulp) Please reveiw! **

**Me: Good job! (Turns to Sakura angrily) NOW YOU SAY IT!**

**Sakura: Y-Yes ma'am... Please give Narugirl101 ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I have Naruto here to help! **

**Naruto: Hey everyone!**

**Me: So Naruto can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Naruto: Of course! That's what I'm here for! Narugirl101 does not own me!**

**Me: You mean Naruto... -.-'**

**Naruto: But my name is Naruto so I can say that.**

**Me: Your so weird...But I'm weird to! :P**

**Naruto and me: Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_**To Naruto and Sasuke… (You didn't forget about them did you?)**_

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled to the wreckage. He had been digging and yelling through the wreckage for the past half an hour. "SAKURAAA! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

After the explosion Naruto and Sasuke have been unconscious. Now they were awake they had been searching through the wreckage.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating hand signs and about 20 shadow clones popped up, and they helped them. After the next 20 minutes they finally got to the other side.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Naruto yelled looking around.

Sasuke studied the ground. "Naruto! Look over here!" Naruto came and studied the ground.

"What? I don't see anything."

Sasuke traced the ground in the way of a human body. "Don't you see how the ground is crunched here? It looks like Sakura landed here, she must of either gotten up and left, or she was taken by someone."

Naruto realized what he said and looked around. "Sakura? Are you here?

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and muttered "dobe". He looked even farther. He found two sets of foot tracks. "There! There's proof that Sakura's been taken."

Naruto looked. "Foot tracks! We need to follow them."

"No! We need to report this to Konoha!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm. "We don't know who took her or why. And if it's by the enemy we could be out numbered, we are also injured from digging and the explosion. And….." Sasuke pointed up to the sky. "….it's getting dark; we should have been in Konoha hours ago."

Naruto pouted. "I hate it when you're right." He started to walk back but saw something that glinted under the trees. "Hey…..what's that?"

Sasuke saw it two. "It looks like metal." They started to dig and get it out. Little by little the object was loosening and finally they got it out.

Naruto held it in his hands with sorrow. "I-It's Sakura's headband….." It was in fact, the pink cherry blossoms headband. It was dirty, scratched, and ripped in many places. He gripped it in his hands. "We WILL get her back. I promise it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. He noticed he must have looked this way when he left the village. But now it was Sakura, and she didn't do this on purpose. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to comfort him. "Your right Naruto….we WILL get her back. I know you to well to know you wouldn't let this go without a fight."

Naruto looked at him and smiled sadly. "Thanks Sasuke."

So they went back to Konoha. Naruto clutched the headband the whole way there. They finally got to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto and Sasuke, your finally back from your mission. We were about to send a backup team." Tsunade said

"We ran into a little trouble." Sasuke said

"Well ok then. Where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked

Naruto didn't answer. He just put the tattered headband on Tsunade's desk.

"Th-This is Sakura's…" Tsunade said picking it up. "What happened?"

After they explained what happened Tsunade looked down sadly. "So your saying…Sakura has been captured? And that you don't know if this is by an ally or an enemy?"

"Exactly." Sasuke said.

"Well, we can't set up a rescue mission now. Everyone that I want on this mission is on a mission."

"Well! When will they come back?" Naruto asked

"About….a few weeks, maybe less if we're lucky." Tsunade said

"We understand….so all we can do is wait right?" Sasuke asked

"Yes….this is something were you have to wait and see what happens in the end. So go home and rest you two, you've been through a lot."

"Hai" they said leaving to go home.

"Sakura-chan…where are you?" Naruto thought as he walked home

**_To Sakura..._**

Sakura (or Saku as she is now called) went out of her room. She looked down the hallways and went towards the way she thought the kitchen would be. When she woke up that morning she felt she should pay Deidara and Sasori back for saving her by making them breakfast. She tightened the bandage around her forehead as she walked.

She decided that she should keep the bandage around her forehead. It felt comforting to have it on, and it was a reminder that she had to people that was caring for her.

After a long 5 minutes of searching she found the kitchen, but she was surprised she saw someone else there.

A man with raven black hair and the same cloak as Deidara's and Sasori's was sitting with his back away from her. She walked in; she barely took one step before he turned around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. He instantly activated the sharingan.

"I'm Saku. I lost my memory and Deidara and Sasori found me in the forest. They saved my life. And I'm sorry if I should remember you, I just don't. So, what is your name?" She said not even knowing he just activated a deadly weapon.

He deactivated it and looked at her. "I'm Itachi, since you don't remember. What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Saku found herself blushing. 'H-He….he has such dreamy eyes…..' she thought. _Hell yeah he does! _Her inner yelled. "I-I was making a thank you breakfast for Deidara and Sasori….." she started walking. "So I should star- ep!" Suddenly she tripped and fell on top of Itachi. "Uhhhh…"

Itachi found himself blushing. 'She has really pretty eyes…..' he thought to himself.

"Well, well, what do we have here un?" a voice said intruding there moment. They both looked up seeing Deidara smirking at the door. "What's going on here?"

Sakura blushed and stood up. "It's not what it looks like! I tripped and we fell!"

Itachi got up to. "Hn…."

"Right…so what were you doing in here anyway Saku un?" Deidara asked

"I was going to make you and Sasori a thank you breakfast. I should get on it now!" She hurried to get a pan. "Ummm…what do you want anyway?" She was still blushing.

"Oh…I'll just have regular eggs and bacon un." Deidara said sitting down.

"Umm Itachi?"

"Yes Saku?" Itachi asked

"W-What would you like to eat?" Saku asked blushing.

"It's ok. I already had something to eat." Itachi said. But then his stomach growled very loudly and Saku giggled.

"Well your stomach says different." Saku said. "How about I make you some muffins?"

"Wait! I want muffins un!" Deidara argued.

"How about I make muffins for all of us?" Saku asked

"Alright un!" Deidara said

"Hn….." Itachi answered.

Saku giggled and went to get ingredients for muffins. Later, Saku finished the muffins and put them on the table. "I hope it's good."

Deidara took one and bit into it. "This is delicious!"

Itachi agreed by giving a soft. "Hn"

Saku smiled and took one while she sat down. She stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Sasori above her smirking. She blushed lightly. "H-Hello Sasori. Do you want some breakfast?"

Sasori went closer to her face. "I want to know who made it first though…..if it's not you I wouldn't eat it."

Saku blushed deeper. "Yes, I made it."

Itachi found himself get angry. Sasori was obviously taking advantage of her, but she didn't even know. He was about to say something when Tobi came in.

"Hello everyone! Hello pretty girl!" Tobi said knocking Sasori away to hug Saku.

"Ummm….hello?" Saku said. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah! Tobi forgot to introduce himself to the pretty girl!" he let go of Saku. "I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!"

Saku laughed. "You are a good boy. I'm Saku. But Tobi should apologize for pushing Sasori." Saku pointed to Sasori who was on the floor.

"Oh! Soooooorry Sasori-sama!" Tobi said. Then he saw the muffins. "Muffins! Tobi likes muffins!" He took one. "Tobi will eat one!"

Everyone (except Saku) looked at Tobi. They were straining to see what was under his mask. He left the room yelling, "Tobi will eat in his room!"

They all sighed sadly. Saku looked at them clueless. "What?"

"We wanted to see under his mask." Itachi explained.

Saku head started to hurt and she had a vision. She saw a man with a mask over his mouth and nose, and a headband over his right eye. She and two boys were looking up at him hopefully; they looked about twelve or thirteen.

"So we were wondering…..what's under your mask?" The blonde boy asked.

"You want to know? Well under my mask is….." he put his hand over his mask and they all went closer curious and impatient with the suspense. "Another mask!" he said pulling the mask to reveal a twin mask. "Cool huh?"

They all fell down (anime style) with disbelief. "WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?" the blonde boy yelled.

Saku looked up from her vision to see everyone looking at her. She looked and she was laying on the floor. "What…happened?"

"You fainted out of nowhere un." Deidara said. "You ok?"

"Yeah…." Saku said getting up. "I think…I just remembered something."

"Really? What?" Sasori asked

Saku explained her vision. "What does it mean?"

"It means you knew an old man with a mask over his face and you and your friends tried to figure out what it was and he showed you the wrong thing, un."

Saku looked at him. "O…k…."

"Saku-chan! Want to help me look for flowers after breakfast?" Tobi jumped up and down while he asked and Saku gave him a warm smile.

"Sure Tobi."

"Yay!"

And on that very weird and random note they all finished there breakfast.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the ending... I know it sucks... But on the up side we have Sasuke here!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: So Sasuke say the ending**

**Sasuke: ...no**

**Me: WHY? T.T**

**Sasuke: Because I don't want to, I don't even know how i got here**

**Me: You WILL... or I'll make fun of you.**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't...**

**Me: SasGAY! SasUKE! (If you are wondering uke is the girl in a boyxboy relationship)**

**Sasuke: Shut up!**

**Me:...duck-ass**

**Sasuke: Alright! Reveiw and give Narugirl101 ideas.**

**Me: Yayz! He did it!**

**Sasuke: Only because your more annoying than Naruto...**

**Me: (angry) WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Sasuke: Nothing...**


End file.
